o que eu fao para te esqueçer
by HarunoN
Summary: o que Sasuke faz para esquecer Sakura... PESSIMO, mas sem ideia para resumos...


**O que eu faço para te esquecer? **

**Disclaimer: Felizmente o Naruto não me pertence, pois eu não teria condição de fazer essa historia maravilhosa que é... Mas eu irei utilizar, emprestado, um pouquinho dos amados personagens... é uma Oneshot com um pouquinho de Ino e Gaara e Sasuke e Sakura... pode ter cenas picantes... e palavreado mais forte...**

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Temari e Sai, Naruto não foi requisitado para a missão devido ao treinamento com o Kakashi, encontravam-se em missão no país da água, Ino e Gaara estavam juntos há pouco tempo, e tinham recebido uma missão de Tsunade em conjunto, que seria ir até um bar, não muito recomendado, pois lá encontrariam um homem de aparentemente 40 anos, que possuía informações sobre a Akatsuki, mas este homem era o dono do bar e não iria passar tais informações tão facilmente... Sakura teria que fingir ser uma bailarina de bordel, e seria sorteada para passar a noite com um homem que a ganharia no jogo, ela estava receosa, pois continuava a amar apenas um, mas este estava preste a não ser mais o amor dela, e a imagem de ser tocada por outro homem a deixava transtornada... enquanto Ino, Gaara, Temari e Sai estariam no bar vigiando o lugar, na verdade Ino também fingiria ser uma prostituta mas ficaria apenas se insinuando para Gaara e Sai e Temari entrariam como um casal qualquer... 

Sakura estava na porta de trás com Ino do bordel, e entraram em torno de 4 horas mais cedo para se arrumarem e conhecer o local de trabalho, o serviço começaria em volta das 22h...

* * *

Um homem muito medonho ia até o encontro de seu pupilo, este tinha os olhos iguais o de uma cobra e a pele branca, ele estava indo de encontro a um garoto alto, de cabelos rebeldes negros e olhos cor de ônix... 

Orochimaru – Sasuke-kun hoje você terá varias mulheres, mas o dono do lugar contratou uma moça que será sorteada, pois ela é pura e precisa de dinheiro, então você pode ganhá-la... kukukuku... pois para derrotar o seu irmão necessita esquecer a garota de olhos verdes e cabelo rosa...

Sasuke – eu não sinto nada pela Sakura... Nunca Senti... Mentiu, era ela que atormentava seus sonhos... e quando vinha uma vagabunda a atiçá-lo, por mais que ele cedesse, não era por amor, nem luxuria e sim o desespero de esquecê-la, um desespero de poder não sentir mais à vontade de tocá-la e fazê-la somente dele, e ele somente dela... – e tanto faz se ela é pura ou não, bela ou feia, não quero ganhá-la...

Orochimaru deixou Sasuke sozinho e encontrou seu discípulo médico...

Kabuto – Ele nunca irá esquecê-la...

Orochimaru – kukukukukuku... e é por isso e eu faço ele ter várias mulheres, para ele se sentir sujo perto dela e não digno de possuí-la, pois ele sabe que ela o aguarda... e assim ele cada vez mais dará o seu corpo a mim... kukukukukuku...

* * *

Sakura e Ino estavam vestidas apropriadamente, Ino com um short curto preto e um tope preto com lantejoulas e os cabelos soltos e nos pés uma sandália vermelha de salto 12, Sakura estava vestindo uma blusa branca de alça que ia até o umbigo, cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo uma saia azul de coro extremamente curta e uma bota de verniz de cano alto que vinha até em cima do joelho, as 2 utilizavam uma maquiagem forte, na cor de preto, prata e dourada, lápis, rímel, com bastante brilho nos olhos e batom rosa com brilho, elas estavam simplesmente lindas e sexy... o dono do bar simplesmente babou por elas, mas ele poderia possuí-las depois do espetáculo, pois especialmente a menina de cabelos rosas era extremamente cara, e muitos homens estariam vindo apenas para apostá-la... 

A casa de show abriu às 22h em ponto e logo entraram Gaara, Temari e Sai estes fingia serem namorados... Gaara logo foi atrás de Ino, não ia deixar nenhum engraçadinho chegar perto dela, logo se encontraram e já que aquele era o lugar propicio para aquilo, começaram a se agarrar, ele até abusou um pouquinho e começou a explorar as curvas da namorada, mas para efeito ela era uma mulher da vida, mas tiveram que se conter pois sabiam que Sakura, logo seria apresentada, mas foi neste momento que Ino, Gaara, Sai e Temari ficaram pasmos, pois quem estava entrando na boate, nada mais, nada menos que Sasuke e seu querido mestre e Kabuto, eles resolveram ficarem um pouco escondidos, mas eles tinham certeza que ele a reconheceria e ela também...

Gaara – Ino vai atrás da Sakura, e é melhor prepará-la...

Ino – a Testuda terá um piri-paque...

Sai – mas agora estamos aqui e a Sakura terá que fingir que não o conhece e nós também...

Temari – mas assim mesmo avise a Sakura, Ino...

Na hora que Ino saiu do esconderijo ela olhou para o Uchiha e logo virou de costas, mas neste momento ele a olhou e viu aquela cabeleira loira e extranhou, só conhecia uma menina que tinha os cabelos tão loiros quanto o daquela menina, mas logo esqueceu...

Ino encontrou Sakura, com uma aparência preocupada...

Ino – Testuda!!

Sakura – Estou com uma sensação estranha, como no dia que o Sasuke-kun foi embora, meu coração está apertado...

Ino – Sakura, você tem que ser forte e fingir que não conhece ninguém, entendeu...

Sakura – Hai, mas por quê?

Ino – Porque... Neste momento o dono da boate pega Sakura e a leva embora e manda Ino ir trabalhar...

Ino volta ao lugar onde todos estão escondidos e avisa que não conseguiu falar que Sasuke estava lá...

* * *

Sasuke, Orochimaru e Kabuto estão em volta da roleta, muitas mulheres circulam Sasuke, que parece não ligar, elas o apertam e o beijam, mas ele não corresponde, ele também sentia algo estranho, diferente, angustiante... No momento que uma prostituta está beijando Sasuke o dono do bar aparece com Sakura... 

Ela o vê, os olhos enchem de lágrimas, mais uma ferida... então as palavras de Ino faziam sentido, ela já o tinha visto e tinha tentado avisá-la, então seria forte e fingiria que não o conhecia, colocou um falso sorriso no rosto e fingiu ser uma nova vagabunda, mas com certeza Orochimaru e Kabuto a reconheceria, mas não podiam fazer nada contra ela naquele lugar, pois também teriam que fingir...

O dono do lugar logo chamou a atenção deles – Me desculpem atrapalhar mas quero que vocês conheçam a minha nova ninfa...

Os 3 olharam para Sakura, era ela, definitivamente, Sasuke olhava para ela de forma fria e ela com um sorriso no rosto, mas ele a conhecia e sabia que aquele não era o sorriso dela... mas o que ela estava fazendo naquele lugar... e como assim ela seria a aposta... ele não deixaria nenhum homem por as mãos imundas em cima dela, homens que apenas a desejavam, nem que ele tivesse que matar a todos ali presentes... então ele decidiu jogar também fingir que não há conhecia... Orochimaru e Kabuto ficaram espantados... Orochimaru pensou esta é a melhor ninfa... o Sasuke-kun está perdido...

O homem a tirou logo da presença dos 3 e a levou para outras mesas onde seria apresentada... Sasuke via aqueles homens tentando tocá-la e agarrá-la e um monstro chamado ciúme começou a corroê-lo, que vontade de tirá-la daquele lugar... mas não podia e agora nem mais as vagabundas conseguiam alguma coisa com ele... ele passou os olhos e reconheceu Ino, Gaara, Temari e Sai, então descobriu, eles estavam em missão e com certeza não deixariam nada de ruim acontecer a Sakura...

Sakura estava a conhecer todos os homens que apostariam e um nojo cresceu ela não seria de nenhum deles, e aqueles nojentos tentando beijá-la e passar a mão nela, ela se quer tinha dado o 1° beijo e imaginava nunca dar... mas o coração estava em pedaços ele estava beijando outras e nem se importando que era ela... ela sempre o aguardou, mas mais uma vez os sonhos dela a enganavam... ele nunca seria dela... melhor apenas colocar o plano em ação, pois o dever a chamava...

* * *

Ino e Gaara continuavam a se agarrar, e Temari e Sai fingiam ser um casal de namorado... Ino e Gaara foram para um quarto que ficava ao lado de Sakura e enquanto ela não fosse para ele ficariam lá... Gaara começou a agarrar Ino que cedia ao encantos do namorado, beijos selvagens na boca, pescoço, ele a deitou na cama e começou a retirar aquelas roupas dela e ela começou a retirar as roupas dele, logo estavam desprovidos de nenhuma vestimenta e um fogo naqueles 2 jovens, que perdiam as purezas se instalaram, gemidos, sussurros podiam ser ouvidos dentro daquele quarto, Ino e Gaara apesar do lugar ser feito apenas para a luxuria e prazer também podia ter amor, era o que aqueles dois jovens sentiam...

* * *

O jogo começou e Sakura ficou junto com o seu dono ao lado da mesa, rezava para que ninguém a ganhasse, nem mesmo Sasuke, pois apesar de amá-lo, também tinha seu orgulho e ele tinha acabado de feri-la novamente... 

Sasuke jogava como se estivesse apenas brincando, apenas aquilo não era verdade, ele precisava ganhar... apesar de saber que sempre possuiu o coração dela...

Apenas 4 homens sobraram em volta daquela roleta, incluindo Sasuke... quando o dono do bar anuncia – Ninfa você ira para o seu quarto e se arrumar, só saberá quem é o seu ganhador no momento que ele entrar no quarto...

Sakura saiu daquele ambiente e foi até o corredor, entrou no quarto e o trancou, não pode mais se controlar, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto... como tinha sido difícil agüentar a presença dele e ver todas aquelas mulheres em volta de seu amado, ele nunca tinha olhado para nenhuma, mas agora estava se agarrando a todas... e ainda fingir que não o conhecia, que ele era apenas um homem qualquer... começou a retirar a maquiagem, neste momento, Temari e Sai bateram na porta e entraram, Temari viu que ela estava agüentando e comentou...

Temari – Muito bem, você foi muito forte... mas temos que concluir a missão...

Sakura – ele está lá

Temari – Eu sei... mas agora se troque

Sakura – Hai

Assim Temari e Sai saíram do quarto, deixando Sakura com seus pensamentos...

O dono do bordel explicou que aquele que ganhasse a Ninfa, teria que pagar a quantia de 50 mil yens, mas ninguém saiu de lá, então apenas Sasuke e um velho safado ficaram na mesa concorrendo ao premio... disputa esta acerrada e seria uma melhor de três, Sasuke tinha vencido a primeira e perdido a segunda, e a última estava empatada... mas daquela vez o Uchiha havia perdido, e pior não era qualquer mulher e sim a sua única mulher para aquele homem nojento...

Sasuke quase perdeu a cabeça mas o seu mestre não permitiu dizendo que eles não podiam se expor... Sasuke começou a imaginar aquele homem a tocando, beijando a e sentido a, fazendo ela se tornar mulher, e decidiu que isso ele não permitiria, se Sakura não virasse mulher com ele, o felizardo teria que amá-la muito e dedicar a vida dele a ela, por mais que Sasuke morresse de ciúme, mas para ele isso era o melhor, por mais que ele soubesse que só ele para amá-la de verdade...

Sakura estava já com suas roupas de ninja, quando o velho entrou no quarto...

Velho – Nossa que fantasia mais sedutora...

Sakura – Isso não é fantasia...

O homem se aproximou dela e só o cheiro dele a fez quase vomitar e cna hora que ele tentou tocar nela, essa virou um murro bem na cara, um murro com um pouco da sua força bruta, o homem ficou furioso e tirou um 38 e apontou para a Sakura...

Velho – realmente estou vendo que você não é uma garotinha qualquer, mas tenho certeza que com isso você irá ficar bem quietinha... Sakura não sabia o que fazer, ela não podia com uma arma de fogo... então o homem a jogou na cama e com a arma em uma mão, e com a outra foi rasgando a roupa da menina e começou a lamber seu pescoço... Sakura neste momento apenas chorava...

Sasuke se livrou de seu mestre e voltou aquele bar, entrou pelos fundos e foi em direção aos quartos, já sabia onde ficava o de Sakura, quando entrou viu o que menos queria sua linda flor com as roupas rasgadas no chão chorando enquanto um velho terminava de retirar as roupas dele e uma arma apontada na cabeça dela... uma fúria o invadiu, ele foi para cima do homem com o chidori, e o homem quando viu aquela luz, não teve tempo de agir, pois Sasuke o acertou bem no coração, matando o homem quase que instantaneamente... chegou perto dela que agora o abraçava e chorava silenciosamente, neste momento entra Ino, Gaara, Temari e Sai e vêm à cena, todos estavam vestidos como ninjas e Gaara deu as ordens de irem atrás no dono pois sabia que logo os capangas do cara chegariam...

Sakura pegou sua roupa extra e se trocou, pouco se importando com Sasuke, e foram atrás do dono do bar, entraram num corredor a esquerda longo e no final viram uma porta de madeira, lá encontrava-se o dono, quando entraram viram o homem conversando com uma mulher loira, Deidara, ela conhecendo bem o homem sabia que este com um pouquinho de tortura contava tudo que sabia e resolveu acabar com aquilo naquele momento,matando o homem com uma explosão, todos saíram em disparada atrás daquela Akatsuki, e começaram a lutar contra os buchins dela, cada um foi para um lado, inclusive Sasuke que havia seguido, então era isso aquele homem estava ligado a Akatsuki, por isso da missão, Deidara conseguiu fugir...

Estava muito tarde e começou a cair uma tempestade, cada um foi para um lado, Ino e Gaara mais ao norte, Temari ao sul, Sai à oeste e Sakura e Sasuke à leste, cada um viu uma cabana no meio daquele nada, Sasuke por estar mais perto e ser mais rápido entrou na cabana primeiro, nem imaginando que depois de 5 minutos uma médica-ninja entraria toda ensopada...

Os olhares se cruzaram, ônix com esmeralda, e o coração deles falharam uma batida, mas Sakura quebrou o contato visual...

Sakura – o que você está fazendo aqui, Sasuke? Falou de forma fria, tão fria quanto o Uchiha...

Sasuke – Eu segui vocês...

Sakura – Para que? Para me matar, pessoalmente? Riu desbochadamente dele...

Sasuke – Não...

Sakura – é melhor eu ir embora, não quero ficar no mesmo ambiente que você...

Sasuke – deixe de ser irritante... você vai ficar doente...

Sakura – E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SE IMPORTA COMIGO, SE EU FICO DOENTE, OU MORRO, EIN? Falou gritando não importando mais com as lágrimas... – Eu já sou doente, minha doença nunca vai passar por mais que eu queira e tente, minha doença chama-se Uchiha Sasuke, chama-se amor... falou este final mais para ela mesma, mas ele ouviu...

O cheiro de Sakura estava ficando no ar novamente e ele perdeu o controle do corpo, da mente e do coração, foi se aproximando e reparando em cada curva do corpo dela, tão perfeita... ficou de frente a ela, com o dedo levantou o rosto dela e foram os dois de aproximando delicadamente, os dois foram fechando os olhos, até que os lábios se uniram pela primeira vez, um beijo calmo, tranqüilo, como se apenas sentissem o gosto um do outro, Sasuke a abraçou pela cintura e puxou a mais para si mesmo, Sakura passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, o beijo começou a ficar mais nervoso e necessitado, existia uma cama perto deles, onde Sasuke foi levando Sakura até lá e colocando-a delicadamente nela... Era a primeira vez que realmente sentia vontade de ter uma mulher, de sentir o seu coração bater de ansiedade, de sentir seus hormônios ficarem a mil, de ter uma mulher e não pensar em outra, de ter a sua mulher... Sakura estava perdida, o beijo dele era tão necessitado e quente, intenso, melhor do que nos sonhos dela, todas as aquelas mulheres que ela tinha visto com ele e o odiado por isso tinha passado, ela o queria, se antes ela não queria que ele fosse o ganhador, agora ela queria e ele era o ganhador, sempre tinha sido... Sasuke deitou em cima dela e começou a beijar o pescoço, boca, mas no momento que Sakura se ajeitou e ele deitou no meio das pernas dela ele se tocou e toda impureza que ele tinha não o deixaram continuar, ele se levantou e sentou na beirada da cama...

Sakura – o que você tem?

Sasuke – eu não sou digno de você, eu não mereço você, por mais que te desejo, que te quero... toda às vezes eu estava com uma mulher eu não conseguia desejá-la, pois eu só via você nelas, por isso eu sou impuro, eu sempre fiz de tudo para te esquecer... eu não mereço ser o seu primeiro homem, aquele que um dia te abandonou e tentou te matar na outra...

Neste momento Sakura vai a frente dele e o beija, fazendo ele deitar em baixo dela, ela fala ao pé do ouvido dele...

Sakura – por mais que você tenha feito tudo isso, eu sempre só desejei você, e quero ser apenas sua...

Sasuke inverte as posições e começa beijá-la e com isso a descobrir as curvas de sua flor, começa delicadamente a retirar as roupas dela e ela dele, e assim ele pediu permissão para se unir a ela, ela apenas sorriu...

Sakura – ai... falou baixinho, mas ele ouviu

Sasuke – te machuquei... eu paro, por favor, não quero te machucar...

Sakura – mas não tem outro jeito... começou a mexer seus quadris o estimulando...

Logo aquela dor passou e os movimentos começaram a ficarem mais audaciosos, cheios de luxuria e amor, e a cada movimento uma exclamação de amor e prazer era ouvido, um gemido, um sussurro, o suor escorria do corpo de ambos, eles estavam completamente unidos, pois o cheiro um do outro nunca passaria dos corpos deles, até que os dois chegaram ao êxtase, e Sasuke caiu exausto ao lado dela ainda dando pequenos beijos nos lábios...

Sakura – eu sempre fui sua, sempre fui o seu premio, você sempre foi o meu dono, o meu ganhador, o único que possui o meu coração...

Sasuke – Arigato... por você ser minha...

Sakura o cobriu com o lençol que estava na ponta da cama e dormiram...

Sasuke acordou antes de Sakura e ficou olhando a, não podia, não conseguia esquecê-la nunca, ao depois daquela noite de amor, mas ele também não podia perdê-la e tinha uma vingança a fazer, foi até as suas roupas e se vestiu, deu mais um selinho em Sakura e foi embora...

Sakura acordou e viu que estava sozinha, chorou por tristeza de ele ter a abandonado de novo, mas feliz pois sabia que ele a amava também, assim se vestiu e encontrou seus amigos, e uma nova tristeza a tomou ela nunca conseguiria ser feliz, pois apenas com ele, ela conseguiria, e imaginou que nunca mais seria feliz...

Mal ela sabia que um Uzumaki quatro meses depois conseguiria cumprir a sua promessa e eles nunca mais teriam que ficar tentando se esquecerem...

**Owari**

Gostaram, ficou muito melosa... Myttaro, coloquei um pouquinho de Ino e Gaara para você... Não esquecia a minha outra fic "GRAVIDEZ", é que esta estava quase pronta e como tenho prova de Custos manhã dia 01/11, ainda não terminei o capítulo, colocarei amanhã de noite quando chegar da prova...

Beijos...


End file.
